In Real Life
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: Selena finally realizes that Demi is the one she needs, not Justin.


**So because We Can Fix This is lacking Demena at the moment, I bring you this lol. Leave reviews and let me know what you think. Enjoy my lovelies (:**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Justin. You finall-."

"I can't come to the phone right. Please leave a message and I'll come back to you." Fuck, I've been calling him all night. I don't understand why the fuck he's in the studio with my ex. Like you can't just do something like that especially now when our relationship isn't exactly perfect. Looks like I'm spending another night alone. I think I'm getting used to being on my own.

_"Thanks for the roses beautiful." I leaned in and pecked her on the cheek._

_"Every girl deserves flowers." She brought me_ _into a hug and pecked my forehead. "You know Sel, I really miss you. Being away from you is hurting me way too much. If we can't be together can we at least be friends? I know things won't be the same but I can't not have you in my life. You mean too much to me." _

_I've been thinking the same thing for so long. I just need to be with her, but we can't. It won't be easy to keep a relationship a secret, and if it got out it wouldn't have a good outcome since we're both girls._

_"Demi I'm so sorry. We can't be just friends. I love you."_

* * *

Another dream. Only a dream. I wish I could live in my dreams, I hate real life. I look around, one more night he didn't make it home, I'm waking up alone.

I think I need to call Demi. I don't even know what I should say. I can't just walk into her life and tell her I love her. I left her when she needed me, it just wouldn't be fair.

"Hey Sel."

"You just now get home? Justin what the fuck is wrong with you? Why were you with Nick last night? Why didn't you sleep here? Why didn't you pick up?" I'm just so frustrated right now, I'm getting tired of his bullshit.

"I'm sorry Selena. I really have to go, I've been here an hour and I didn't wanna wake you up. I love you, I'll see you later." He's leaving again, great, perfect! I'm done, I hate that she's only in my dreams. I hate waking up and realizing it's not real.

"Justin I'm sorry but we're done. For good this time. I'll have my things out before you get home." With that I walked up stairs, leaving him confused.

* * *

"Hey Demi."

"S-selena? Um wow, hey. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" "I can read you like an open book, you know that, and you never call so spill."

"Can I or can you come over?"

"S-sure. Um you can come over if you want, no one's home."

"Alright. I'll see you in a while."

"Yeah. I missed your voice gorgeous." She's always been good at making me blush.

"Missed yours too beautiful."

* * *

I quickly got dressed. I didn't even bother to do my make up, I just need to see her. It's not the same just watching X factor. The moment I got in the car I put in my Unbroken CD. I pre ordered it.

"In real life I'm wakin up alone. It's one more night you didn't make it home. And one more time you won't pick up the phone." Oh the fucking irony. I can't believe it's taken me so long to realize I don't want Justin. I never really wanted him. I ended up loving him, but I was never in love with him like a I am with Demi.

Is she not here? I don't see her car outside. I walked up to the door and saw a note. 'Just walk in. I had to go buy something, make yourself at home.' I took the letter off and walked inside. I've missed being here, her smell instantly intoxicates me. That sweet vanilla smell that radiates off her skin. I can't believe I left her.

"Honey I'm home!" I started giggling, she's just such a dork. I got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Hey there gorgeous. I brought you flowers."I brought her into a bone crushing hug. "Demi! I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened between us. We really need to talk."

"So what do we need to talk about?" Okay, I got this. I mean I spent those twenty minutes before she got home thinking about what I wanna say.

"I've been dreaming about you. A lot actually. I feel stupid because it's taken me so long to realize everything. I was pretending everything was alright, that I was happy with Justin but I wasn't. Yeah he's a great guy and I fell in love with him, but he isn't the person I wanna be with. He's being a total, hmm he's being a total guy. He's barely home, he barely picks up the phone. And then that thing with the model. He was with Nick at the studio last night. I mean he can't just do something like that. I've been keeping up with his shit for so long. And that meant pushing you away. My publicist decided I needed a fake boyfriend to stop the rumors going on about us. I was so stupid to accept it. I wasn't there when you were breaking, but I was there when you tried getting better, but I wasn't there for your recovery which is probably when you needed me the most. When you needed someone by your side to keep your hopes up. I wanna be here for you now. I made a hug mistake Demi, please forgive me. "

"Selena. I, I just don't know what to say. I've missed you a lot. Like you don't even know how much. It bothered me that you didn't want us to happen. That your fame was more important than our love. You broke me. I was so tempted to go back to my old ways, but you aren't worth it. I wasn't gonna fuck up again because of you." I'm speechless. I don't even know how to respond or what to think. I did a lot more damage than I thought I did.

"Demi, I'm sorry I put you through that. I was selfish and I was only thinking about myself, I didn't think about you and how it could hurt you. I'm truly sorry Demi." I looked her straight in the eye as I spoke, hoping she believes everything I'm saying, because I'm only speaking the truth.

"Selena, I love you. I've never loved anyone like I've loved you. I've been lying because of you. I've rejected Niall and Wilmer so many times because of you. Those interviews about me saying I don't wanna date till I'm fully recovered is a total lie. I've just been using it as an excuse because I just wanna be with you and no one else. I could of said yes to them, they make me happy, but they aren't you. They don't make me smile in my sleep, they don't make butterflies erupt in my stomach just by hearing their voice."

She took my hand in hers, we both gasped at the feeling. The feeling of electricity going through are hands at the contact. She placed my hand on her chest.

"And they don't make my heart beat a mile per second with their presence. I forgive you Selena. It was both our faults, we didn't fight hard enough, but that's in the past now. It's just us now." I trailed my hands from her chest to her cheeks and cupped them in my hand. I moved in closer, just starring into those beautiful light brown orbs of hers.

"Demi, will you be my girlfriend." She leaned in and kissed me. I've missed this so much, I've missed being with her. She's finally mine.

"I'd love to."


End file.
